dark_nocturne_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Humans
Humans 'are bipedal primates that are believed to have originated from eastern Africa thousands of years ago. Of course, however, the spark that would become the modern human existed long before this as well, only simply in another form, evolving over millennia into the ''homo sapien of today. Like all living things, the human is constantly evolving. ' The Great Revelation In early 2020, human governments launched hundreds of propaganda attempts to keep their nations ignorant about and divided on the existence of vampires. From cover-up stories to military action, the UN struggled fiercely against the emerging supernatural species, but their efforts eventually proved rather futile. Two years now since vampires have become a recognized reality by the human world, various governments are still trying to fight back. Some nations are accepting of the vampire nation's claims to want peace and harmony with them, while others are still vehemently afraid and suspicious. Types of Humans :"You think that it's not magic that keeps you alive? Just 'cause you understand the mechanics of how something works doesn't make it any less of a miracle... which is just another word for magic. We're all kept alive by magic, Sookie. My magic's just a little different from yours, that's all. '' ::— Bill Compton,'' True Blood (2008) While it would not be false to assert that all humans are created equal, it would be to say that all humans ''appear to be created equal. Since the dawn of the modern human, the more evolved of the species have always existed, although with many attributes that distinguish them from each other as well as from the less enlightened. As science advanced and the tangible world began to dominate over the spiritual and psychological for the human, blind faith diminished. Superstitions were able to be debunked, now easily explained with logic and reason. Therein lay the flaw, however, as the human ability to understand the supernatural and the universe was — and still is — evolving at a slower pace than the species itself. Everyday People The majority of humans living today in the post-modern era of civilization are either unwilling to accept or unaware of the existence of the supernatural. Since the vampires' great reveal, the number of humans with no interest in the paranormal has dwindled, but not by much. Regular humans still strive to deny and reject what they don't understand. However, simply because this is their wish does not mean that they can do so forever. All humans are capable of evolving into a higher form of themselves, with perseverance and great effort contributed, or, the far more typical catalyst, by accident. While every part of the human brain is used for different reasons, the average manner in which the brain functions at this period in time does not naturally give humans super-abilities, such as psychic traits or magick-wielding, but that does not mean that a human brain cannot be "re-wired" by, for example, intense trauma so that it functions in a manner that allows these abilities to be awakened in the individual. Psychics Humans who utilize psychic energies, both within themselves and within the world around them, are rare indeed, but not nonexistent. Most are born with minds that work differently from the average human, which in turn activates their powers, but some have been known to develop psychic abilities later in life as well, sometimes after physical or psychological trauma. The source of all psychics' powers is their minds, and as far as is known today, their powers seem to be mostly of the mental type, such as telekinesis, kinetic manipulation, telepathy, energy sourcing, astral projection, mental projection, empathy, and mediumship. There have been rumors of biological manipulation, such as causing illnesses in others or other physical maladies, as well as necromancy, but there have been no reliable, known reports of these types of psychics thusfar. :[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_superhuman_features_and_abilities_in_fiction For a more complete list of powers, click here.] Magick-wielders Category:Humans